Telecommunications applications and devices can provide communication between multiple users using a variety of media, such as text, images, sound recordings, and/or video recording. Telecommunications devices capable of capturing and transmitting media across a network are often fragile and expensive. High personal investment in such telecommunications devices often prevents users from employing such devices during times of user activity. Similarly, users may prefer to retain sole possession or use of telecommunications devices due to risk of theft or damage by others. Finally, personal ownership and access to telecommunications devices enables broad use of such devices limited to broad personal ownership of such devices. For example, if a user forgets or loses a telecommunications device, the user may be without such a device while a warranty is being filled or until such time as a new device is procured.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.